In my pending application Ser. No. 755,466, filed July 16, 1985, there is shown a filter system wherein filtering is carried out on a continuous basis by dividing the filter vessel into a plurality of chambers disposed about a common center and, in succession, performing a filtering operation in each chamber followed by a purging operation. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a single chamber vessel in which filtering and rehashing can be accomplished without the complication of multiple chambers and to provide a filter which is less costly to manufacture and which requires less hardware in its operation.